


Dating the Devil

by ElizabethWilde



Series: What the Hell [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-03
Updated: 1998-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander makes Spike take him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating the Devil

When the phone rang, Xander almost jumped out of his skin. "He-hello?" His voice shook and he knew whoever was on the other end probably thought they had the wrong number.

"Xander? Are you sick again?"

"Anya!" He heard Spike laughing softly behind him and turned bright red. "No, not-yeah, sick." Xander faked a cough. "Bad cough, nausea. Puking a lot. It's not pretty."

"I'll be right over. I'll bring soup."

"Better not," Xander warned quickly, mind feverishly searching for any excuse. "I'm highly contagious. Don't want you to catch it." He added another obviously fake cough before hanging up. The phone rang again almost immediately and Xander stared at it blankly, eyes wide.

Spike heaved a sigh and grabbed the receiver. "Look, he's busy, alright?" Xander could hear Anya yelling from across the bed. "Fuck off!" After slamming the receiver down, Spike glared at the phone as if daring it to ring. It didn't. "There, luv," Spike soothed, "she won't call again."

Xander continued to stare at the phone.

"Well at least bloody say something! Wasn't such a bad kiss now was it?"

Xander shook his head mutely.

"There, then. Admit it, you enjoyed every second." Spike's hand was on Xander's thigh, his face close. "And you'd like to go again."

Tearing himself away from Spike's intense gaze, Xander jumped off the bed. "This is a bad idea."

Spike narrowed his eyes and then rolled over onto his back. "Fine, then. But I'm not leaving." He grabbed a Playboy from under Xander's bed and began reading the first article.

Xander stood watching the vampire for several minutes. "You really aren't leaving, are you?"

"Not a chance."

"Then come with me." Xander grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him off the bed. "You're taking me out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The fair?" Spike asked, eyeing the bright lights and garish colors skeptically.

"Yep. You wanna date me, you gotta win me a big ol' stuffed animal. A cute one."

Spike smirked. "Alright, I will. But you 'ave to hold m'hand."

"Deal." The Slayerette's warm hand closed around Spike's cold one. "There's a booth over there."

He indicated a ring toss game and Spike strode toward it purposefully. He forked over two dollars and the man handed him a pile of rings. "Get five of them on the bottles and you can have anything you want," the man announced with a frighteningly large smile.

"Alright, mate." Spike tossed the first ring, frowning darkly when he missed all of the bottles entirely.

"Oh, come on," Xander protested, "you can't possibly be that bad at this! Cordelia has a better arm!"

A sharp glare from Spike silenced him. "Just warmin' up." The next ring flew with similar results. "Bloody hell!"

Xander shook his head. "You know, I thought you were a lot more interested than that. Looks like I should go call Anya back and-"

"Don't you dare!" Spike warned, picking up the third ring. It landed neatly around the neck of one of the center bottles. "Told you, luv. Just warming up." Grinning, he proceeded to neatly circle a bottle with each of the remaining six rings. He leaned across the counter and pointed to a large, pink teddy bear. "That one."

The smiling man picked up the prize. "Here ya go! Come back again!"

"Not if it was the last place on the bloody Earth," Spike replied, handing the teddy bear to Xander as they walked away. "There you 'ave it. A deal's a deal with you people, isn't it?" 

He quirked one eyebrow. "I passed the test."

Xander seemed suddenly nervous. "Uh, yeah, I, uh, guess you did." He forced a smile.

"Oh, for God's sake, if it's that 'orrible a thought, nevermind!" Spike huffed, walking ahead.

"Hey! No, wait!" Xander caught up a second later. "It's just... different, ya know? Scary." 

He reached for Spike's hand again. "It'll just take time to get used to."

Spike smiled and raised Xander's hand to his lips, kissing it. "We'll take all the time you need."


End file.
